Life is Unpredictable Isn't it?
by Lil' hyperactive
Summary: A girl out of the mythical world finds love, peace and action in a small town. But most of all, she finds new friends.. Read it to know more..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****: My Land**

_Oh My Fucking God! Finally I have a home._I thought to myself. I just bought a house. It was perfect. A little too much for one person, but it was perfect for me.

The house was painted white. Plain white, it had around 9 rooms. And every room had it's color. It was the complete opposite of it's exterior. I had money, naturally, I was 437 years old for God's sake! I've worked my ass off for the Volturi! No, I'm not a leech, although it's not that I don't like them so I call them names. It's just a habit.

I smiled to myself as I stepped out of my new car. It was a restored old Shelby, did it all by myself. I have a gift for those things. I love them, but I love running more.

I walked up to the house and entered it. It was still not furnished. I have to get that done too. Crap. I like to shop, but not that much. I have to get a lot of furniture.

I remembered what Aro told me about this town. It was rainy and most of the time cold, but I didn't mind. I can't get sick. Ha! I can do what ever I want with my body.

Again, I'm not a vampire, but I'm something similar.

_Let's look around this turf.__ I do have to mark it as mine. _And with leaving all my stuff in the middle of the soon to be living room, I headed to the bathroom stripping quickly. The only thing that remained on my body was my long chain necklace that dangled down to my belly button.

It was the most valuable memory I had from my past. I got it from my 'father'. He made me.

I went out of the bathroom but naked and out the back door. The house was far in the woods. I could smell everything that passed through my back yard. The scent I catch can be a few days old and I could still sense it. Animals, vampires, werewolves, you name it.

But now, I could sense just pure fresh air. Beautiful.

I phased within a second.

It was so pleasurable that I can't imagine anything better. Okay, I can.. Sex is better, but you know what I mean!

I ran through the woods full speed. I was still in my small form. It was the size of a Great Dane. I was in a shape of a wolf, but never was a pure-blood shape-shifter.

My white fur flew around me. The wind and air tangled it and I could smell the ocean. It was really near me. My house was now miles away.

I burst through the trees straight on a cliff. The view was magnificent.

The waves crashed at the cliffs like they were not used to them being there. The water was gray because of the sky, giving a cold and unwelcoming look to it.

I sat there as the rain started to fall. I didn't mind much. I wanted to stay there longer, but I had to go by furniture and clothes for myself and the house, so I sprinted back.

The house came into view in a few minutes and I ran inside not minding my muddy paws. I had no carpet yet, so it was no biggie.

After phasing back, I put some fresh clothes back on and went straight to my car. The keys were in the ignition within seconds.

And I was off.

ONE HOUR LATER

'I want that one, the black couch, the red carpet, the queen sized bed..' I want through the furniture department pointing at stuff and a girl ran after me writing down all the items in a notebook. When I turned to look back at her, she looked a little out of breath, but beamed at me when she noticed I was looking.

I smiled down at her. 'Can you tell me where can I buy the digital stuff, like tv, dvd and all that crap? Oh, and the kitchen supplies?'

She looked at me like I was crazy but gave me the directions to another store. After I paid for the stuff I ordered and wrote down on my palm (she again gave me that look) the date when some guys will bring it to my house, I left for the other store.

I bought nearly everything in the electro store. It was fun looking at the confused clerk.

He was funny.

It was time I headed home. The stores were about to close.

AT HOME

_God, that was fun, wish I could have brought Felix with me. He would scare the crap out of the clerks for giving me the 'crazy' look. I already miss the guy. _I thought as I plopped on the floor. I didn't have anything to do. So I used the time to sleep my four hours per day.

I needed to sleep just four hours out of twenty four. I actually sometimes wished I could sleep more. I enjoyed sleeping.

I woke up around 5 in the morning. The sun was not up yet. The only thing I needed to do now was wait 'till 8 for the men with the furniture to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Newbie

It's been a while since I got my furniture.. 4 weeks to be exact.. I was loving my life right now! I could go but naked around the house, do what ever I want, when ever I want!

It's amazing!

But I started getting a funny feeling in my gut, and that was always a bad sign. Something is coming up and I don't have a clue what. The Volturi didn't need me back, I was sure of that, 'cause if that was the case, Jane, Demetri and Felix would have already picked me up.

It was something different.

So the one thing I knew I did best was go out and run. I searched for something, but I didn't know what.

Until I sensed them. Yes, them.

There were seven of 'them' to be specific. I could smell them too. They were getting closer. It was an unusually large number. Too big for my taste. Maybe it was a war. Like the ones in the South. Those are fun sights to see, even better to break them off, but dangerous for exposure. Although it wasn't my job anymore, I wanted to see what was up.

Then at a clearing I saw them. Standing in a line. Like they were waiting for me.

I recognized one of them. His name was Carlisle. And he was the oddest vampire I have ever met. But I liked him. He told me what exactly I was.

But I didn't know the others. One of them was eyeing me. The brunette haired one, a female, I suppose Carlisles mate.

I ran back to the bushes and came out in my human form, dressed of course, but under-dressed for Carlisles taste, by the look on his face. He always looked at me like a daughter.

I ran up to him, and beamed with a excited grin on my face. They all looked really confused, except Carlisle there.

'Carlisle!' I screamed and threw my hands around him. The rest of them looked really confused. But nevertheless Carlisle hugged me back with the same enthusiasm.

The bronze haired guy looked as pleased as Carlisle. The rest of theme were dumb struck. After letting him out of my death grip I looked at all of them. None of them seemed to be a threat, they all fed off of animal blood.

'Hi, my name's Juliet Elizabeth Victory White.' I said ignoring their expressions.

'Jewels and I have known each other for years. She is a very old friend of mine. Older than me to be precise.' Carlisle said with a laugh. The others seemed shocked. But the bronze one smiled a crooked smile.

'Please stop calling me 'the bronze'' he laughed lightly. 'my name is Edward.'

'At least someone talked.' I returned . I was getting annoyed. No one was talking.

Suddenly a guy, that reminded me of Felix because of his size, boomed with laughter.

'Oh, I like her.' he said.

'Heh, I like being liked.' I chuckled a bit. I already like him.

'Hi, my name's Alice!' the pixie said.

I beamed. She had a bubbly nature, I could tell that. Then I stiffened. Three of them had gifts. Edward, Alice and a blonde guy next to Alice. _I guess they are mates._

'You guess correctly.' Edward answered my thought.

'I know I'm right about the gifts, and now I know I'm right about them being mates. You're useful.' I said.

'That's a first.' The blonde said. She was gorgeous. She stood by Emmett. They all had mates except Edward.

As the that thought crossed my mind, I saw Edward sadden a bit, but composed himself again.

'What are you doing here? Are you on a mission again?' Carlisle suddenly asked.

'Um, no, actually, I am proud to say I quitted.' I smiled. I knew that made him happy.

'Well that is great news. I never thought Aro would let you go'

'He has no saying about my freedom, I came to him when I lost my creator, and I could leave the same way. And what brings you here?'

'We came to live here. We have a house not too far away from here.'

'Oh, so neighbors.' I said a little surprised.

'Correct.' He said smiling.

'You haven't introduced the two ladies.' I told him.

"I'm sorry, just got a little carried away. This is my wife Esme and Emmetts wife Rosalie.'

'Pleased to meet a friend of my husbands.' Esme said for the first time.

A pang of hurt shot through me. She looked so motherly. I wished I had a mother like her. Instead I got nothing but blackness and coldness from trying to retrieve my memories.

'The pleasure is all mine.' I replied. 'Well I hope you have a nice stay, I'll see you around I guess.'

'You're always welcome in my home if you get lonely Jewels.' Carlisle said.

'Yeah, yeah.' I said.

I turned away from the family and walked off. It hurt me not to have a family of my own like that. They weren't blood related, but they loved each other dearly.

Hi, this is my first fan-fic. ^^ Paul will be coming into the story shortly. I just need to make an introduction of some sort. Please rate & rivew!!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I started writting about this a few days ago, Paul will be in the next chapter, I just want to take it slow.

I don't owna any of the Twilight characters! Just Juliet and her creator!!! ^^

And a chocolate.. Now.. ^^

Chapter Three: Not Again!

I laid in my bed, thinking about my current life.

I was free, I was happy, but I was lonely. My thoughts drifted off to the Cullens. I liked them, but they were vamps. I have been hanging out with vamps since I realized what I was and found the Volturi. It was really fun at times.

But I always kept my guard up because the place was crawling with them. I could sense a vamp from miles away. It was useful.

Then something unexpected happened. My stomach growled. I haven't eaten for a few days. Guess I forgot with all the shopping and that crap. I mostly decorated and moved my stuff around so I would see how it looked in every position.

I got up and undressed quickly, deciding I was going to hunt. I ate human food a couple of times, it tasted good, but never satisfied my appetite. And hunting is more fun. I really don't know how to cook.

I ran out of the house in my first form. Then after going deep inside the woods and off hiker trails, I changed in my full form. I stretched once more, flexing my muscles and sniffed the air. I needed something big. I was starving.

I smelled a bear and a herd of deer not far to the west and ran to them. When I spotted them, in a place not too far from the cliffs I crouched, the bear was not too far away, just a few miles up north. I launched myself at a deer, it was big, but not bigger than me now. I was the size of a full grown horse.

After feeding off of the meat and blood, I sniffed the air again for the bear. But caught also a different scent. I never smelled anything like that in all my years!

It wasn't a vamp smell, they smelled of lemon and sugar. This was a more wild scent, a mixture of pine trees and dry grass.

I decided to follow it. It was close, really close. Until it hit me head on. I mean it really hit me!

I turned on the around and saw a wolf, my size. It was pitch black! I have never seen anything like that in my life. It looked scared shitless! His eyes wide, full of fear and anger at the same time. I didn't look that scary!

I tried to communicate with him or her, whatever it was. It couldn't be a normal animal.

_Hi, why so scared? _I asked in my mind, he looked at me surprised. I can't imagine how hard it is for him.

_Are you Quileute? _He asked in my mind. I stared confused at him, I was at a loss of words.

_What is Quileute? _I asked confused, tilting my head to the side. I saw myself through his eyes. My white fur was the complete opposite of his.

_That's the name of my tribe, we live on the La Push reservation. _He replied, looking a little more relaxed. He sat on his hunches still looking at me.

_Sorry, but no, I'm __European I guess. _I didn't even know that for sure.

_Oh, well do you at least know what is happening to me?!_ He returned to the scared and angry look.

_Um, you turned into a wolf. What's the last thing you remember? _I asked wondering if he was a experiment like me. I saw him cringe a bit, I suppose it was the cause of my first memory.

_Flashback_

_I fell on the cold marble floor. I was wet and naked. I was scared for my life. I had no idea what was happening. _

_A man was looking down at me, with a smile on his face._

'_My masterpiece.' He whispered. I snapped at him._

'_What do you mean?! 'Masterpiece'?! What's going on?! What the fuck am I doing here?! Where is…?' I trailed off, I had no idea what I wanted to ask him. My memory was blank. I just knew what happened a few seconds before. _

_He came up to me, holding a blue cloak to me. His other hand was spread out for me to take it. I hesitated a bit. I didn't know him. _

'_Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you.' He smiled softly._

'_Like you could hurt me anymore' I replied, a scowl on my face. I took his hand and stood up. I wasn't embarrassed. I took the cloak from him and put it on. _

'_Welcome to the world.' He said after leading me up some steps._

_End flashback_

_I wasn't in a experiment. I just phased. It happened after I snapped at my mother for not washing a shirt. I was sick for a couple of days. My bones hurt and I was in pain. _He told me. I saw the memory flash before my eyes. It was ridicules, he got angry over a shirt?! Come on!

_Ok, maybe you should talk to your tribe leaders. Maybe they know something about it._ I suggested. Something crossed his mind. Some legends. He got angry again.

_Hey, calm down, will ya? It was just a stupid suggestion, sorry. _I tried to calm him a bit, unsuccessful naturally.

_You're right! But they never prepared me for this! _He yelled in my mind. It wasn't pleasant and he was giving me a headache getting me annoyed.

_I don't know how to phase back! _He yelled again. I sighed, this was going to take a while. It took me a while to phase back when I was upset and trying to get a hold of the thirst for meat.

_How long have you been like this?_ I asked, hoping that it was just a few days.

_For about four weeks. _He answered. I stared at him wide-eyed. That is way too long!

_I'll help, but you have to control your temper and mouth ok? _And then it began…

Review guys!!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter guys! Paul is in it... ^^

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Four: I Have To

Since the moment I met Sam, it has been a few weeks. I taught him everything I knew. To control his temper, what are vampires, how to fight them and etc. He spoke to his tribal leaders after I managed to get him to phase back. They told him it was probably because of some vampires being around. I remembered the Cullens. I hadn't told him yet, he has to find out on his own after bumping into them a few days after the 'talk'.

He was mad at me for not telling him, but I convinced him it's not that big of a deal. They were not a threat, but he was still skeptic about it. We managed to agree on the treaty and spoke to Carlisle and he agreed on the treaty Sams forefathers made with them.

After that Sam spoke to his tribal leaders again and he was told that there will be more wolves, that it was not just him. The leaders names were Quil Atarea, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I've never met them. I wasn't Quileute so there was no need.

Since Sam told me there were gonna be more of them, I started being a little nervous. Sam looked up to me, I was his mentor, but I never confirmed to be an Alpha to the pack. We never talked about it. Until something happened..

Sam was furious that night when he came to my house, he was fuming and sad. He looked so torn, but didn't say a word. So I decided to ask.

'Sammy, you ok?' I asked, he was avoiding eye-contact. This was so not like him. I knew him. Something big was up.

'I imprinted Jewels.' He said looking at the ground of my back yard. I started racking my brain for the meaning of the word. Nope, nothing.

'Care to explain Sam?' I asked a bit more serious.

'It's like love at first sight, just stronger. The wolves my species find their mate that way.' He still stared at the ground, looking like a little boy that was caught doing something bad. He looked cute but awful at the same time.

'So? Isn't that supposed to be good?' Asking him questions was starting to annoy the hell out of me! Can't he talk on his own?!

'It happened with Leahs cousin, Emily.' Oh. Now I understood.

'I'm so sorry.' I replied and hugged him. He was on the edge of tears. He wanted to cry.

Since then, things changed a bit. He was more serious, more down. He was frustrated because he wanted to fight the feeling. But in the end he broke it off with Leah. I saw Leahs face with tear stained cheeks one night. Sam felt guilty. But then I saw something else.

A girl, she was really pretty, she must be Emily. Sams emotions were stronger than I thought. He loved her. She was angry at him. Yelling at him for hurting Leah. Sam pleaded with her, trying to explain. But then she said something and he snapped. His arm was outstretched to her and it just turned into a paw and he clawed at her face. She fell on the ground.

I was pissed. Oh, he is gonna get it.

'_SAM! What have you done?! Is she ok? She is your imprint for Gods sake! You are banned from seeing her! DO YOU HEAR ME?! FORBIDDEN!' _I yelled at him through my thoughts while patrolling. If he wasn't on the other side of La Push, I would have attacked him.

'_I'm sorry, I just lost it. I didn't know what was happening.' _He sounded awful. It was worse than the Leah situation.

'_Haven't I taught you anything?!' _he deserved the scolding. Mangy mutt. Maybe I was a half-breed, but I was so mad right now, I would rip him to pieces. He remained silent for the rest of the night.

I haven't talked to him for a while, but Emily got better and surprisingly they hit it off! They started a relationship after what he has done. Her face was scared, but she loved him. God, imprinting and mushy stuff. Ew.

A few days after that a guy named Jared phased. Then, I decided it was time to talk to Sam. I called him, and he came like the obedient little puppy he is, to my house. He just wore cut-off jeans.

'Sam, we need to talk' I began, already sensing his fear. He thought he did something wrong. Stupid wolf.

'I'm leaving Washington.' I stated calmly. I was gonna miss him, but I can't be an Alpha.

'What?! Why?! You're Jareds and mine Alpha! You can't just leave.' He yelled back. I didn't care, this had to be done. So I stood my ground.

'I can't be an Alpha Sam. You can. I am not Quileute. So you, as my right hand man are gonna teach Jared everything. Pass on the knowledge.' Then I turned around, with a backpack in my hand and I pulled him into a hug with the other, kissing his cheek.

'Be a good boy now, I'll be back sometime in a few years, I'll just travel a little till the pack is fully formed.'

After saying that, I ran.

**Three years later**

I was looking for my house. _It must be here somewhere! I just can't remember! Fuck! Stupid memory!_ I scolded myself. I was away for too long. I traveled the world. I visited every place I wanted. It was the most fun I had in my life! But. Also lonely a bit. I missed La Push, my so called home. It's been three years. I haven't heard Sam in my thoughts since I left. I suppose it was just my ability to will someone into my mind.

_Finally! _I thought to myself as I stepped in my back yard. The house was completely the same. But the key was missing. I suppose Sam took it.

I ran to La Push, eager to see him and Jared. But mostly Sam. I ran in my human form, not wanting to stop and change into clothes, it was a waste of time. Once I found the way to the house, I knocked on the door. But nobody answered it.

_Where the fuck could he be?! _I thought angrily. Then I remembered Emily. The imprint.

I roamed around La Push all day. I was tired and hungry, in need of food and a hot shower.

_This sucks. _I ran into the woods and striped. I tried to find his scent, but it was too difficult. So I started to run around our old perimeter.

Suddenly I bumped into someone. And then heard two growls. I whirled around looking at two wolves. One was silver with black spots on his back, and the other was brown.

'_Jared?' _I asked. The wolf stopped immediately. He looked at me, and then tackled me to the ground!

'_Jewels! I can't believe it! You're back. We were starting to lose hope, you know.' _He stood up and started circling me. I decided to phase back, and Jared just nodded his head. The other wolf was staring at us in confusion. I just laughed to myself.

I came back in some sports bra and booty jeans shorts. Jared was still in his wolf form and signed me with his head to jump on his back. So I did. He ran in an unknown to me direction. And stopped in the back yard of a small house.

I could hear laughter inside and many voices. They were mostly male.

I turned around to face Jared and another guy. He was lanky, but buff nonetheless.

'That much, huh?' I asked Jared with a smirk. He understood and just nodded gesturing me to go ahead.

'I'm Embry by the way.' The other guy piped in. He was smiling widely at me.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Jewels.' I smiled at him too.

Just as I walked up the porch, the talking stopped abruptly.

Here goes nothing. I grabbed the handle and walked right in.

SAMS POV!

I was looking at the guys. They were fighting about some bet again. Embry and Jared would join in any minute. As I thought about that I heard footsteps. But not two. There were three people.

'Guys! Shut up!' I ordered and the room fell silent. A few seconds later, the back door opened.

In walked a girl, she had blond hair, something between wavy and curly. She was around 5'7''. And had a slightly toned, but still feminine body. She walked in gracefully, full of confidence.

I recognized her in a second.

'Jewels!' I yelled and scooped her up in a hug. She hasn't changed a bit! Not one bit.

'Sammy! Drop me! NOW!' she growled in a firm voice. And I did, that instant.

'That was bone crushing you twit.' She straightened her back and smiled at me. 'I missed you too.'

I smiled down at her once more and turned to the rest of the pack. They didn't know her. I looked at all of their shocked faces, but my eyes landed on one in particular and I sighed.

'Guys, this is Jewels.' I introduced her, never taking my eyes off one of them. He mouthed her name and a smile crept up his lips.

'Hi.' They chorused. But one stayed silent just grinning like an idiot. Then he stood up, walked over to her and took her hand kissing it lightly.

'Hi, I'm Paul Walker.' He said.

REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!!!! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews, it tells me that people are reading my story ^^

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Five: Temper, temper

'Umm.. Hi.' I said a little confused. Paul Walker, was holding my hand in his, looking at me with some kind of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

'Paul, sit down.' Sam ordered. Paul obliged a few seconds later, moving to his previous place and sitting down. However, he was still staring at me.

Sam motioned for me to sit down, but I didn't.

'Sammy, I just want my key. I'm tired, in a need for a shower and hunting. I really want to go home.' I said looking at him. He just smiled. Freaking smiled.

'Sam, I mean it, now give me the key to my house!' I yelled. Sam stiffened, staring at me. I looked around the room, everyone was looking at me wide-eyed.

'What?!' I snapped. It was irritating to have people staring at you.

'No one yells at Sam. And I mean no one.' Came a soft voice from my right. I turned around and saw a young woman, she had a scared face, I recognized her as Emily.

'I did. I trained him.' I replied in a less harsh voice. I even smiled a bit at her.

She looked at me knowingly, I suppose Sam told her about me.

'We never properly met. I'm Juliet Elizabeth Victory White.' I offered her my hand to shake. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed after a few seconds.

'I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. He told me a lot about you.' She replied after pulling away.

'Yeah, I guessed.' I said turning away from her. I looked at all the faces again. Jared was on my left, and Embry on my right.

'If you want me to stay a while, just give me something to eat. I'm starving!' I sighed in defeat. Sam lightened up a bit and offered me a seat at the table. He walked up to Emily and kissed her scars.

"Do you have some raw meet? She doesn't like cooked food.' He asked her with loving eyes. They were all mushy.

'Sure.' She replied and headed to the kitchen.

'So' Sam said turning to face me again, ' where have you been for three years?' he asked sitting next to me.

'I've been around. You don't need to know everything, do you?'

'Ok, ok. As you wish.' He frowned at me, he sure wanted to know where his mentor was.

The guy named Paul was grinning at me. What a weir guy.

'What are you smiling about? Something funny? Cause I wanna smile too.' I said to him. It was too weird and irritating.

'Just because of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.' He said. I was taken back a bit, but two can play this game.

'Oh really? Well I guess thanks for the compliment. Not that it's needed. And for the record, you don't look bad either. But, maybe I've seen better.' I teased with a smirk. His eyes hardened. A flash of some pained emotion went through his eyes. Now, I felt bad.

'I see you haven't changed.' Sam smirked.

'Oh zip it. You have become more serious.' I shushed him. He really was fully in his Alpha mode.

'Yeah, since you left me all the work.' His smirk disappeared. Instead, I realized that he was getting angry. Now we're getting somewhere, I like when I get some emotion out of him instead of the 'poker face'.

'Sorry, not Quileute.' I replied with a smirk. Oh, now he was mad.

'That doesn't matter, you still could have stayed and helped me! You just picked up your stuff and left me alone to deal with a dozen of wolves! And the guy after Jared, your imprint over there, is a handful!' he yelled.

The room fell even more silent, Sam was now standing in front of me, looking at me with raged eyes, shaking furiously.

'What did you just say? 'Imprint'? Do you mean that Paul is my soul mate?' I asked dazed a bit, and obviously taken back by his words.

'Sam, go out, she needs to eat.' Emily said walking in the room with a plate full of raw meet in her fragile hands. Sam stormed out leaving me confused. Paul was shaking also, but didn't leave. After I caught his gaze, I stood up, walked in front with of him and looked him in the eye.

'Is it true?' I asked with no emotion in my voice, but I felt drawn to him.

'Yes.' He replied. He stopped shaking. I took his hand and led him to the table and sat him down. He looked confused.

'So, what did Sam teach you guys? Is he a good pack leader?' I asked, meanwhile starting to eat savagely, I nearly never ate in my human form.

'Well, I guess he is, he's just sort of too serious all the time. He's a good guy.' The one named Embry said. He was leaning on the doorframe from the kitchen.

'He didn't introduce you all.' I said with a mouth full of meat. The guys stared at me like I was crazy.

'Wow, even Leah doesn't eat like that.' One of them whispered. I heard a growl emerge from Pauls throat.

'Paul, shush. You mean Leah, as in Sams ex?' I asked confusion showing on my face.

The whole room cringed at my statement, but Paul answered after a few seconds.

'Yeah, she and her brother phased after their father died.'

'I guess I got a lot of catching up to do.' I replied again with a full mouth.

I really needed to eat.

Review please. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! ^^ I just finished this chapter! It's 1:02 am here, but I had the need to finish it. Review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!!!**

**Chapter Six: Now I Know Almost Everything**

PAUL POV

She is my angel. Well, she looked like it, but she doesn't really act like it. She acts a lot like a guy. But her looks are unbelievable. She is more graceful than a vampire or a werewolf. I don't know how can she be a tom-boy with such grace. Her blonde hair falling around a side of her face like a curtain and blocking my view at her ice blue eyes. Her skin is smooth, flawless and smells of vanilla and cherries. Absolutely perfect. Her lips were moving as she spoke to someone, her hands moving in synchronization. Her eyes flicked once to mine and moved away. That's when I realized something. I don't know anything about her. She stopped talking, so now's my chance.

'Sorry for asking, but, what are you?' I asked a little afraid of the outcome, but she just looked hurt. She hung her head low and a few stray tears fell down. I wanted to hug her, but she put her hand up as I started advancing toward her.

'I'll tell you. But it hurts that even I don't know the name of my own specie. I think I'm the only one.' She said with sorrow. 'So, where do you want me to begin?' her voice was like bells as it returned to normal.

'Well from the beginning. How did you come to exist?' Seth asked. Jewels put a finger on her chin and started thinking hard.

'Ok, so let's start. I woke up in a type of dungeon one night, I didn't remember anything before that. I don't remember anything about myself, my name, my family, my hometown, my country even! Nothing. But a man 'created' me,' she used air quotes here 'and he didn't even give me a name, he just called me Masterpiece. He taught me that there were other creatures in the world except humans, that I was made to fight against them. He made me workout, taught me how to feed, what I can do. I found out then that I had two forms. The first one is the size of a dog named Great Dane, I use it so that I can hunt a vamp down amongst people, so that I don't look suspicious. The second one is your size. I feed on animals, and them only. I eat their flesh and drink their blood. However, I can eat human food, but my appetite is far more bigger than yours.

After a few years of living with David he disappeared. He just vanished, without a trace. I searched for him, but the scent wore off at one river, so I suppose that he was killed and thrown in it. The next thing I knew was that I was following a vampire through Italy, to a village called Volterra, right to a crypt of vampires. I could've taken them all out, but decided not to. I wanted to hear what they had to offer me. And they offered me a place to stay, a name, a purpose. To exchange, I had to give them my body. I had to guard them and to be of service. I never gave them my life, because I came to them and I could go if I wished, but that never happened until a few years ago.

After that, I got my name. There were three leaders, I liked Marcus the most. He was always bored out of his mind, and always quiet. He never disturbed me. He gave me my first name Juliet, it was romantic for him, then Aro named me Elizabeth, it was a gracious name and had a force around it, the last was Caius, he gave me the name Victory so that I succeed at my every task. My last name was established with my fur color, White.' She started yawning and her eyes got teary.

By the time she finished her last sentence, she was ready to hit the sacks. Sam came back and handed me her keys and headed out again. She was too into telling the story that she didn't even notice. The guys were all looking at her with respect.

'Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to go on, I can tell you the rest of the story tomorrow, I really need to head home and get some sleep. I didn't have a decent sleep in a while.' She said rubbing her eyes.

The guys groaned, but complied. I looked at her, but she looked like she was already asleep with her head on her hands. I looked around and spotted Sam by the back door. He motioned for me to come closer to him.

'You pick her up and carry her to her house. It is not too far away from here, just on the border in the woods.' He said in a whisper. I just nodded, not wanting to lose my chance of feeling her skin again.

I picked her up carefully, leaving her bag behind. If I leave it behind, then she will come back for it, right? Her skin was so soft, like silk. She stirred a bit in my arms, but once she was comfortable she just laid her head against my chest. Her scent was driving me insane!

Fifteen minutes later, a white house came into view. I wish it lasted longer, she was so peaceful in my arms. I dug the key out of my pocket somehow and opened the front door, closing it with my foot. I didn't want to wander upstairs through her private rooms tonight, it was not quite appropriate, so I laid her on the couch in the spacey living room and left.

I phased a second later out of pure happiness! I couldn't take it! She is just so perfect. I don't know that much about her, but I feel like I do. That we just fit together. I know nearly everything about her now. I don't like the fact that she worked for that bunch of bloodsuckers, and that she isn't as fragile as she looks. She can take the whole pack on if she wants to. But she is made out of glass for me.

SOOOOO???? Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm sooooo sorry for not writing for so long, but I had some business, I made up with my boyfriend so… Very stressful -.- But now, I'm happy ^_^ So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! -.-**

**Chapter Seven: The Finalization**

Normal POV

I woke up in my living room. How did I get here? I have no freaking idea. Must have been Sam, but he was mad at me, although he wasn't right. I just had to leave, it is NOT my position and right. Besides, it also doesn't belong to him, but the Black kid.

I made my way to my bedroom and straight to the closet. I always first take a shower and then pick out my clothes, I like going around naked, but now I had a minor problem. I knew a bunch of shape shifters that could waltz into my house whenever they wanted.

After taking my shower, I decided to go hunting, so I didn't put my clothes on, I put my fur on.

Suddenly I was thinking of Paul. He was really handsome, just a bit quiet. Maybe it was because he stared at me the whole night. Yeah, Sam told me he was a handful with his temper. But when I thought of him, I can't imagine him mad or carnivorous or temperamental. It just doesn't fit.

Thinking about him was so natural, so right. Something stirred in me. I realized I never felt like this before. It was all warm and fuzzy. But it again felt right. It was annoying. When thinking about him, about his eyes, face, body.. I felt a pull in a direction that I didn't even want to go earlier. Like gravitation. Like there was a rope that tied us together.

As I was thinking about him, I didn't even realize that I was in my second form running through the forest in the direction of the pull. There were voices, loud ones, like last night, but even louder. They were shouting full of anger.

'I can't go patrolling always! It just isn't fair. I will patrol like the others with imprints, in shifts. I have a imprint now too!' that was Paul. As I went more forward I saw the back yard of Sam and Emily's house. Sam was obviously trying to get him to go patrolling more. Paul started to shake. He was a blur and just snapped. He transformed into his wolf form.

He was beautiful. His silver fur was shining in the daylight. Paul was snarling and snapping his teeth at Sam who was pushing him in the direction of the woods. Paul just backed up. He went towards me. I pushed my thoughts into his head.

_Paul, calm down, we can patrol together if you want. Just calm down now._ I said in the most soothing voice I could muster and put my barrier on my mind before he could read or see anything.

His head snapped to me. He was instantly at my side sniffing me and looking at me with dreamy eyes.

I felt myself go all soft, but then shook my head to get it straight again. I looked at Sam who looked mad at me again for no apparent reason, but I just went to phase to my human form again.

'Now what's your problem?' I asked him casually, not looking at Paul who growled at him once more.

Sam looked at me and replied 'First you wouldn't be alpha, and now you are the center of attention and calming down my pack, they have more respect for you than for me or the elders.' His look and words hurt. I loved Sam like a brother. He was my student.

'You look here PUP! I taught you everything you know! I calmed you down when you stayed phased for over four weeks, I helped you to get your answers, I fed you, I gave you your position in THE PACK! So don't you disrespect me in any way! You can order them around, they are your pack! BUT I AM YOUR FREAKING TEACHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND NEVER RAISE YOUR TONE WITH ME AGAIN! Do you understand?' I made sure my look was murderous. Sam needed someone who would set him straight and stand up to him.

Now, the whole pack was there looking at me with wide eyes, once again, and then looking at Sam, waiting for his reaction. Sam looked scared like the day I found him in the woods. His head was low and he was cowering away, slowly advancing to the house.

'Don't you move from that spot without answering me!' I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

'Yes.' Then he turned away and went to the house.

I sighed and relaxed. Paul was behind me, now in human form and with shorts on. He hugged me close and I leaned my back on his chest relaxing into his warm embrace. He leaned down so he could whisper something to me.

'That was damn scary. But sexy.' He whispered in a husky tone. I melted of course on the inside, but wouldn't show it in a million years.

**How do you like it?! I will update soon again!! Review please ^_^**


End file.
